


Un top a sorpresa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Animal word [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU, Bottom Matt Murdock, Love/Hate, M/M, PWP, Red - Freeform, top Frank Castle
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Frank scopre che Matt non è solo un bottom, ma è anche in calore.Scritta con il prompt del 10° P0rnfest:Daredevil; Frank Castle/Matt Murdock; This boy is a bottom.





	Un top a sorpresa

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.
> 
> E se Frank fosse un top e Matt un bottom?  
> Scritta con il prompt del 10° P0rnfest:  
> Daredevil; Frank Castle/Matt Murdock; This boy is a bottom.  
> [AU con i ‘Bottom’ che vanno in calore].
> 
> Scritta con il prompt del 10° P0rnfest:
> 
> Daredevil; Frank Castle/Matt Murdock; This boy is a bottom.

Un top a sorpresa

“È una follia andarci adesso” gemette Foggy, guardandolo l’altro infilarsi la maschera.

“Per te è sempre una follia” rispose Daredevil prendendo il bastone.

“Sì, considero sciocca la tua caccia ai criminali, ma non mi riferisco a quello in questo momento” borbottò Foggy.

“E allora a cosa?” chiese Matt, aprendo la finestra.

“Ogni tanto potresti ricordarti che sei un bottom, come tutti quelli nati nella feccia di questa cittadina. Se ti capitasse un top…” gli fece presente Foggy.

“A Hells Kitchen?” chiese atono Matt.

“Ce n’era già uno, quel Kingpin” borbottò l’altro avvocato.

“Sì, ma era interessato solo alle donne e aveva già una sua bottom prescelta: Vanessa” rispose Matt, saltando sul cornicione.

“Non puoi sapere se questa volta te ne capiterà un altro. E ti devo ricordare anni fa come quella top di Elektra ha giocato con il tuo cuore, ti ha usato e poi ti ha buttato via? Si dava anche al sesso violento” ribatté Foggy.

“Ti ricordo che sono riuscito a mantenere un po’ della mia dignità e mi ha lasciato proprio perché mi rifiutavo di uccidere per lei” disse Matt. Balzò sulla balaustra di metallo della scala antincendio.

“Solo perché tu stai cercando un top maschio. Senti, ho un brutto presentimento” gemette Foggy.

“Devo andare, andrà tutto bene” ribatté Matt.

< Lo ha ogni volta che sono in calore > pensò, balzando via.

****

Frank puntò il bersaglio con il fucile e strinse con forza la canna, guardando attraverso il mirino.

Una bomba fumogena gli esplose ai piedi, il fumo avvolse tutt’intorno.

Daredevil lo raggiunse con un calcio a piedi uniti, facendolo cadere dalla cisterna.

Castle precipitò e Matt fu costretto a saltare, mentre una serie di cecchini gli sparavano contro, forando la cisterna.

L’acqua schizzò in strada, bagnando Matt, ritto in piedi con le gambe piegate e Castle che si stava rialzando, mugolando dolorante.

Daredevi cercò di colpirlo con un colpo del bastone, Punisher saltò e lo sbatté rumorosamente a terra. I gemiti della loro lotta risuonavano nel vicolo in ombra.

I due contendenti si rialzarono, colpendosi a vicenda a pugni, mentre proiettili vaganti rimbalzavano sui muri intorno a loro.

Matt lo colpì con un pugno di bastone al fianco, Frank con un pugno al viso e Matt lo mandò a terra con una bastonata in pieno volto.

Frank scattò rialzandosi e gli strappò di mano il bastone, Matt fece una capriola in aria, fu raggiunto da un calcio al ventre e volò a terra.

Gemette, avvertendo il bassoventre bruciargli, i suoi occhi si dilatarono.

L’odore dei feromoni di Matt punse le narici di Frank che gemette, strinse gli occhi e scosse il capo parecchie volte.

“Solitamente non me ne sarei nemmeno accorto. Sai, ero nell’esercito, ci obbligavano a prendere delle pillole che annullavano l’effetto. Così mi ero potuto sposare, avere dei figli, una vita normale, ma da quando sono un fuggitivo queste cose per me non contavano più un cazzo.

Peggio per te che ti sei messo sulla strada della mia vendetta” ringhiò Punisher.

“Di che cazzo stai parlando?” chiese Matt. I piedi puntellati per terra e le gambe aperte strette dalla

“Sono un top” ringhiò Frank.

< Merda > pensò Matt, indietreggiando. Strinse i pugni.

“Sono parecchio incazzato e non credo che riuscirò a controllare i miei dannati ormoni. Dannazione!” gridò Castle. Lo raggiunse al viso con un colpo inferto con il suo stesso bastone.

Murdock crollò svenuto.

*****

“Tu devi essere pazzo. Cieco e in calore come ti è saltato in mente di andartene in giro?” si sentì domandare.

Matt si rialzò in piedi di scatto, era in uno stanzone. Percepì solo un tavolaccio, la porta sbarrata, nessuna finestra e l’uomo davanti a lui. Si tastò il corpo e sentì sotto le dita che era ignudo.

Cercò di raggiungere l’altro con un pugno, Frank lo colpì con una testata e Matt indietreggiò.

Delle fitte all’inguine lo costrinsero a cadere su un ginocchio, ansimando.

Frank accese una torcia e l’appoggiò sul tavolo.

“Il tuo odore, stammi lontano” gemette Murdock. Il suo mondo in fiamme ondeggiava.

“Troppo tardi. Il tuo corpo ha già reagito e così il mio” ringhiò Frank. Si pulì il sangue rappreso che era colato dal suo naso rotto e si spogliò.

Matt cadde carponi, i suoi muscoli scattarono soli e gattonò fino a Frank. Iniziò a leccargli il membro, gorgogliando, la saliva gli scivolò dalle labbra.

“Stai lontano dalle mie palle, cane” ringhiò, afferrandolo per i capelli. Lo issò facendolo rimettere in piedi e lo baciò con foga, ficcandogli la lingua in gola.

Matt aprì al massimo la gola e abbassò la lingua, permettendo a quella dell’altro d’invadergli tutta la bocca.

Franks si staccò, recuperando fiato.

Matt cercò di colpirlo con una gomitata alla gola, un pugno lo fece cadere in ginocchio. Avvertì un forte rumore di ferraglia che lo assordò, Castle lo legò con delle pesanti catene, ogni gancio era grande un pugno.

Castle lo issò per i fianchi, lo lanciò facendolo atterrare malamente sul tavolo.

Matt ricadde pesantemente e il tavolo sotto di lui tremò, il tonfo risuonò rimbalzando sulle pareti insonorizzate.

“Tu volevi ‘fottermi’ metaforicamente e finirai fottuto nel vero senso del termine” disse Castle. Lo raggiunse e gli aprì le gambe con furia, facendogli scricchiolare le ossa.

Matt sporse il bacino, ansimava e boccheggiava. Fece cigolare le catene che gli bloccano le braccia e le gambe, lasciandogli scoperti i glutei.

“Maledetto, dovrei essere a cercare gli assassini della mia famiglia, a vendicarmi di chi mi ha tenuto in coma a forza e invece mi devo fottere te” ringhiò Frank. Lo penetrò con un colpo secco.

“Stai zitto! Tu almeno non sei cattolico” gridò Murdock, nascondendo il grido di piacere.

“Oh, poverino. Il santarellino che va in giro di notte a picchiare la gente vestito da diavolo sta peccando” ringhiò Castle, muovendosi furiosamente dentro di lui.

“Io, ameno, non ammazzo nessuno” esalò Matt. Iniziò a muovere il bacino per andargli incontro, la furia dell’altro lo faceva sbattere contro il tavolo, graffiare la pelle sul legno e scricchiolare le ossa.

“Questo ti rende anche idiota” ringhiò Punisher. La pelle di Matt si lacerò, sanguinando, mentre l’altro lo prendeva con sempre maggiore foga. Le catene lo graffiavano, premendo contro la pelle e arrossandogliela con i continui sfregamenti, incidendo il legno del tavolo.

Matt boccheggiò, il piacere e il dolore si mischiavano, i cigolii gli rimbombavano nelle orecchie

Il suo corpo reagì dandogli delle scariche di endorfina ai ringhi di Castle.

“A-ancora” lo implorò Matt con un filo di voce, il viso arrossato.

“Oh, allora è proprio vero.  _This boy is a bottom_!” gridò Frank. Lo baciò con foga, fino a spaccargli le labbra facendole sanguinare.

Si staccò e sentì l’altro biascicare qualche altra implorazione.

< Diamine, non voglio essere un animale che fa i suoi dannati comodi. Serve a entrambi in fondo. Qualsiasi cosa faccia sarò un mostro, lo sono già, ma non voglio vada così > pensò.

“Senti, cattolico, io sono Frank Castle. Lo saprai già. Tu?” gli ringhiò all’orecchio.

“D-da quando tempo uccidi, Frank? Ti puoi fermare, ritirarti” gemette Matt.

< Finché fa questi discorsetti è in sé, almeno > pensò, continuando a prenderlo.

“Ritirarmi? Tu lo fai? Tu rinunci?” domandò con voce rauca.

Matt boccheggiò e ansimò, tossì un po’ di saliva.

“Senti cattolico, vai ancora a messa?” gli chiese.

“E tu sei di New York? Conosci il Saint Matthew?” gli domandò. Avvertiva il corpo dell’altro che lo penetrava, le spinte si erano fatte meno violente e più regolari.

“Non approfittare per indagare, bottom” lo ammonì Frank.

“Sai la cosa buffa di New York? Pochi sono nati qui, e chi ci nasce non va via, non può, sente che la città fa parte di lui, no? Finché un giorno cambia, magari cresce. Allora deve partire, andarsene, vedere il mondo, e si arruola. Dove hai servito?” chiese Matt. Si leccò le labbra sentendo il sapore del sangue.  
“Strizzacervelli? Andiamo, chi sei quando non indossi quella calzamaglia, eh?” domandò Castle. Infilò la mano a fatica tra le catene e gli afferrò il fianco, conficcandogli le unghie nella carne. “Non parlare della guerra se non ci sei mai stato”.  
“Ho combattuto” esalò Matt. Il sudore gli si appiccicava addosso.

“Di sicuro” lo derise Frank.

“Ti ho quasi sconfitto” gli ricordò Matt. Ansimò, il fiato gli mancava e la fronte gli scottava, era febbricitante.

“Non parlo di uno scambio di cazzotti su un tetto, ma di merda vera, chiaro? Non ti ci sei mai trovato” ringhiò Frank.  
“So una cosa. La guerra ti cambia. Vedi cose che non cancelli più, torni e scopri che non hai più una famiglia. È cambiata. O lo sei tu” biascicò. I suoi occhi divennero bianchi un paio di volte.

“Sì. È vero” rispose Frank. Lo baciò nuovamente, questa volta con meno foga, intrecciando le loro lingue.

Matt ricambiò al bacio, Castle si staccò.  
“So che può essere dura” biascicò Murdock.  
“Ah, sì? Può essere dura? Giri per la città con un pigiama da bambino e una maschera, torni a casa la sera, ti levi la maschera, forse pensi di non aver fatto quelle cose, magari è stato un altro. Be’, noi soldati non portiamo maschere, no, non abbiamo quel privilegio” ringhiò. Spostò la mano, continuando a graffiarlo, arrossandosela contro le catene.  
“Penso tu sia ancora in guerra” esalò Matt.  
“Per amor del cielo! Ti fai pagare all’ora, dottore?” gridò Castle, sfilando la mano.  
“In questo contesto, la prima parte è ambigua” gemette Matt, sentiva il proprio membro pulsare.  
“Quello che fai tu per le strade, Rosso, non funziona, lo sapevi?” lo interrogò Punisher.  
“Oh, quello che fai tu è meglio?” sibilò Daredevil, sfregandosi contro le catene con il bassoventre.  
“Io lo faccio e basta, è necessario” esalò atono Frank.

< Come questo?! Per te è solo una mera necessità! > urlò mentalmente Matt.  
“Andiamo, sai che non sei l’unico vero? Chi hai perso, eh? Era qualcuno che amavi?  _Boo-hoo._  Ti dico una cosa amico, tutti perdono qualcuno, non puoi fare così” sbraitò.

Castle gli morse il labbro, incidendo più a fondo con i denti. Leccò il sangue metallico e si staccò.  
“Però non reagiamo tutti allo stesso modo” gli ricordò.  
“Sì, vero, questo è poco ma sicuro” esalò Matt. Si dimenò con foga, cercando di far aumentare nuovamente il ritmo all’altro.

Frank assecondò la nuova velocità.  
“ Probabile, non scegliamo noi ciò che ci guarisce, che ci completa. Che ci dà uno scopo. L’illuminazione mi è arrivata nel posto più strano. Ma che cavolo di nome è “diavolo di Hell’s Kitchen”, ti pare?” chiese.  
“Non l’ho scelto io” gemette Matt.

Frank inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Non mi sembra che ti faccia schifo” sussurrò con voce calda.

Matt si lasciò sfuggire un gemito roco, colmo di piacere.  
“Il mio scopo non è ammazzare” si giustificò.

Frank gli passò la mano tra i capelli umidi di sudore e gli chiese: “Allora cos’è? Un lavoro?”.

Matt iniziò a tremare di freddo, la temperatura sempre più alta.  
“Io non uccido nessuno” gemette.  
“Per questo ti senti migliore di me? Per questo ti senti un grande eroe?” lo interrogò il più vecchio.  
“ Non importa cosa sono o cosa penso: non bisogna ammazzare” lo zittì Matt.  
“Lo pensi veramente?” chiese Frank, iniziando ad accarezzargli il membro.

Matt alzava e abbassava il bacino, cercando sia di continuarlo a farlo entrare fino in fondo, sia di godersi le carezze dell’altro. Annuì, tra una serie di ansiti, gorgoglii e gemiti di piacere.  
“Ti ha chiesto qualcuno di indossare quel costume o è una scelta tua? Sai cosa penso di te? Che sei un inconcludente. Sei uno che non porta a termine il lavoro. Per me, sei un codardo. Sai cos’è che non riesci a capire? Sei a un solo passo dal diventare come me” ribatté Frank. Si sdraiò sopra di lui, premendo contro le catene e il corpo bollente dell’altro. Gli morse il lobo dell’orecchio e lo succhiò.

“Non sono un uomo cattivo” gli soffiò nell’orecchio.  
“Spiegalo agli orfani e alle vedove di quelli che hai ucciso” gemette Matt.

Frank si rialzò di scatto e diede una spinta più forte, strappandogli un grido di dolore.  
“Ah, merda, pensi questo? Che sono un pazzo che scarica la pistola su chiunque capiti? Eh?!” gli urlò contro.

Matt digrignò i denti.  
“Sì, è proprio ciò che penso!” ululò.

“Ho ucciso solo quelli che se lo meritavano” ribatté Castle, diminuendo nuovamente la velocità.  
“Ah, sì? Se per esempio qualcuno decidesse che sia tu a meritarlo?” ringhiò Matt.  
“Gli conviene avere una buona mira” gli sussurrò Frank, stendendosi sopra di lui.  
“Dai, per te questa città è come un tiro al bersaglio, credi di fare…”. Iniziò a ringhiargli Matt.  
“Tu che fai? Cosa fai? Per te è come un parco giochi, prendi i bulli a cazzotti, li metti dentro e tu diventi un eroe, no? E dopo un mese, una settimana, un giorno, tornano per strada e commettono gli stessi crimini!” gli gridò contro. Venne dentro Matt, che urlò, riprese fiato e boccheggiò.

“Certo, così tu li mandi all’obitorio” rispose Murdock con un filo di voce.  
“Certo che lo faccio” ringhiò Castle.

Matt ansimò rumorosamente, il petto gli doleva e sentiva delle fitte anche all’altezza della schiena.  
“ Pensi mai di sbagliare?” domandò con voce bassa.  
“Neanche per un secondo” rispose Frank. Lo baciò ripetutamente sulle labbra, Matt ricambiò il bacio con foga.  
“Sul serio? Non hai mai pensato per un istante: “cazzo, ho ucciso un essere umano?”” gli chiese.

Frank lo guardò, il corpo teso dell’altro, la bocca spalancata, ascoltò i suoi ansiti.  
“Sei troppo generoso” ammise, addolcendo il tono.  
“ Un essere umano che ha fatto cose stupide, magari anche del male, ma che dentro ha un briciolo di umanità. Un briciolo, che però esiste. Poi arrivi tu e quel flebile barlume di luce viene spento per sempre” gemette Matt. Strinse gli occhi con forza.  
“Ti sbagli di grosso su tutto. Penso che non ci sia del bene negli stronzi che elimino” rispose Frank.

< Sembra un semplice ragazzino nel corpo di un uomo > pensò.  
“Come lo sai?” chiese Matt a fatica.  
“Lo so e basta. Guardati in giro, questa città è una fogna. Puzza e sa di merda e io non riesco a togliermi l’odore dal naso. Questo mondo ha bisogno di uomini che facciano scelte radicali e che poi abbiano il coraggio di attuarle!” gli gridò contro l’altro.

Matt ingoiò nuovamente saliva e incanalò fiato.  
“Ah, Frank, è una montagna di stronzate e tu lo sai” sbottò.

Castle gli afferrò il mento e premette fino a fargli scricchiolare l’osso della mandibola.  
“ Faccio solo quello che tu non fai. Con te si rialzano in piedi, con me restano a terra! È permanente, mi assicuro che non tornino per le strade e me ne vanto” gli urlò in faccia.  
“E la speranza? Dimmi Frank!” sbraitò Matt.

Punisher lo guardò negli occhi, li vide brillare di luce, ancora liquidi e appannati.  
“Ah, cazzo ci manca soltanto che parliamo di Babbo Natale!” urlò, accelerando nuovamente i movimenti.

Matt venne a sua volta.  
“Vivo nel mondo reale e l’ho vista!” gridò, trattenendo le lacrime. “La redenzione Frank! Esiste! È possibile! Le tue vittime meritavano una chance!”.

“Per che cosa, uccidere e stuprare di nuovo?” sibilò Castle.  
“No, per provarci ancora Frank! Tentare. Se non capisci questo qualcosa in te si è spezzato e non sei che uno squilibrato. Sei… sei un folle Frank, davvero. Ti credi il plotone d’esecuzione di Dio [ride] ma ti sbagli! C’è del buono in tutti, anche in te. E dovrai uccidermi perché ti darò sempre la caccia, finché non ti fermerò. Sai perché?” lo implorò Matt.  
“Perché?” chiese Frank, seguendo il contorno delle labbra con le dita.  
“Perché sei pazzo” biascicò Murdock.

I movimenti di Castle si fecero sempre più lenti, cadenzati.

“Forse. Ogni volta mi dico: Se muore qualcun altro a causa sua colpa tua, se gli spari e lo fermi sei un killer” gli disse Frank.  
“Che razza di scelta è?” biascicò Matt.  
“La faccio ogni volta che premo il grilletto” ribatté Castle.

Murdock cercò di voltare il capo, dimenandosi fece cigolare le catene, riuscì ad appoggiare la guancia sul tavolo.

“Che vuol dire, la filastrocca?” osò chiedere.  
“Come scusa?” domandò Frank, irrigidendo e immobilizzandosi.

Matt ingoiò un gemito di dolore.  
“La dici prima di premere il grilletto” biascicò.  
“Che cosa ne sai? Mi hai sentito?” chiese Frank.  
“Ti ho sentito” ammise Matt.

Castle ricominciò a muoversi dentro di lui, le sue gambe scattavano avanti e indietro.  
“Oh, cazzo. Sinceramente amico, a volte penso che tu sia sul serio il diavolo” borbottò.  
“Sì. Certe volte lo penso anch’io” ammise Matt.

< Ormai è venuto, ma non riesce a smettere di prendermi ed io non riesco a chiedergli di smettere > pensò.  
“È… “ _Un pezzo, due pezzi. Penny e decino_ ” era il suo libro preferito. Devi attraversare l’oceano e combattere, sei convinto che avrai paura laggiù e invece no, quella parte mi riusciva bene, uccidere, vedere i miei compagni morire non… non mi toccava. Ho avuto paura solo in aereo, sulla via di casa. Pensavo che Dio non ci avrebbe più fatti tornare in patria, cazzo è buffo lo sai? Ma l’aereo è atterrato senza problemi, guidavamo nel traffico, passavamo davanti ai fast food, ai venditori di ciambelle, la merda che proteggi combattendo in guerra e l’auto si ferma. Davanti alla scuola. Vado fino alla sua classe, lei è lì, però non sa niente. Non sa che è tornato il suo papà. I ragazzi non- non stanno studiando, fanno una specie di yoga. Eh, eh, eh… già. Lei è lì, fa le posizioni, si piega e poi… ecco, si muove e sembra un fiore e, e, non riesci a comprendere come una cosa tanto bella possa essere… si insomma, come può averla creata uno come me? No? Poi alza gli occhi e mi vede. Io vedo lei. Mio Dio è vero, è tutto vero. Boom. Attraversa la classe di corsa e si getta tra le mie braccia e… e mi stringe così forte che quasi mi rompe una costola. Io e lei ce ne stiamo lì abbracciati, l’insegnante fa un video col cellulare per metterlo su YouTube o chissà dove, ma non riesce a tenerlo fermo perché non- perché non fa che singhiozzare e i bambini urlano, mi fanno festa, piangono, io frigno più di tutti, non smetto di sorridere e intanto piango a dirotto. La mia bambina no. Non piange. È la mia piccola lei. Non piange, anzi, mi sostiene. È mia figlia a consolarmi e dice: “papà lo sapevo, ah, lo sapevo!”, andiamo a casa. Mia moglie, mio figlio, è tutto come lo avevo lasciato, come se la casa aspettasse il mio ritorno. E poi la botta. Già. Allora per la prima volta mi sono reso conto di quanto fossi… stanco. Tu sei mai stato stanco?”. La voce di Frank era isterica, le parole uscivano velocemente, accavallandosi tra loro e confondendosi. La sua voce rimaneva isterica, di gola.  
“Sì” esalò Murdock.  
“Quindi lo sai. Io non riuscivo a fare niente, neanche… fare l’amore con mia moglie, giocare a palla con mio figlio, pensa che non ce la facevo neanche a bermi una birra. Ma lei no. Mia figlia era sveglia. Voleva che io… che le rimboccassi le coperte, ormai era grande per queste cose però non le importava. Aveva un libro. Sopra il cuscino. Era il suo preferito. “ _Un pezzo, due pezzi. Penny e decino_ “, sì. Glielo leggevo tutte le sere prima di quella merda di guerra, però era finita papà era a casa ormai. Mi ha guardato, mi ha supplicato, mi ha pregato, e pregato. Ho detto di no. Papà è troppo stanco ora, però te lo leggerà domani. Te lo leggerà domani promesso. Già. Invece non c’è stato più nessun domani per lei, di lì a poco avrei stretto a me quel corpicino senza vita, c’era la carne viva dove prima c’era il suo viso”. Finì di raccontare Castle. Usci da dentro di lui, Matt ansimò.

“Bene, almeno ho ripreso il cazzo di controllo” disse Frank. Allentò le catene dell’altro.

“Hai intenzione di lasciarmi così?” biascicò Matt.

“Già. Il calore ti è finito, ti libererai in una mezz’ora e potrai andartene. Ringrazia che non ti marchio come ‘mio’ bottom e ti lascio in libertà” rispose Castle.

“Tornerai a rifarlo?” esalò Murdock, riuscendo a fatica a girarsi su un fianco.

“No, ma considererò un invito ogni volta che verrai da me in calore” disse Castle, recuperando i propri boxer.


End file.
